It Only Takes One Push
by WWEGoddessofWar
Summary: One-Shot? Angela and Shawn haven't seen eye to eye in a year and after that night it comes to a head. This story does deal with abuse and possible suicide, read at your own risk.


Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World or the characters I just enjoy putting them in effed up scenarios and making them dance on occasion.

Author's note 1: I have a lot of plot bunnies stuck in my head, majority of them are sick and involve suicide, abuse, and angst. I blame my mother for never allowing me to watch after school specials or Lifetime movies. This story does deal with abuse and suicide so read at your own risk and please no flames I don't have the fixings for smores.

Angela Moore sat on the bed playing with the object in her hand, fiddling with it over and over; the small rectangle object mocking her, taunting her to tears that wouldn't stop. Angela stood up heading towards the bathroom, her face puffy from the tears and bruiser that marred her brown skin, her makeup that she applied earlier to conceal her face faded away with the tears. The young woman couldn't even stare at her reflection for long not recognizing the person she became. She was no longer the strong woman her father raised her to be. The past year was not kind to her, she kept her promise to return to her friends but life was not on pause for them as she naively hoped. Cory, Topanga, Eric, and Shawn relocated to New York while she toured Europe with her father and continued their lives without her in it. The reaction to her return was great although Shawn started off distant but the changes in her friends were obvious. The first few months of her return was not easy for everyone and adjustments were not easy. She moved in with Shawn after much coercing and that's where her problems began. Angela ignored the items strewed about as she grabbed one and thought about the argument her and Shawn had last night.

"I told you I don't want you working there anymore!" Shawn yelled at Angela after hearing her recollection of her day at the office.

Angela hesitated before responding the last thing she wanted was to get Shawn upset. The stress of working for both of them has been taking a toll and now the simplest response could set either of them off. "I love my job Shawn, despite the nuisances of work I enjoy writing." Angela stated softly while walking towards Shawn to rub his arm because she didn't want to have a disagreement.

Shawn turned around abruptly and pushed Angela off him; Angela backed away from him, unfortunately the physicality of their relationship was nothing new to her. It started escalating five months ago from the occasional disagreement to huge arguments to Angela using makeup occasionally to an every other day occurrence. "I want you to quit the job I make more than enough for us." Shawn was facing her head on now glaring at her.

Angela had enough now, her life already felt ruined by him. She was a shell of her former self because of him, she had to fake a smile everywhere they went except work that was her escape from the life she was living. Angela faced Shawn head on with the bit of spark she had left "Shawn! I'm not quitting my job! I…"

Angela didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Shawn advanced on her, his face angry and glaring at her. He shoved her on the couch and placed his forearm over her throat and the other grabbed her face "We're not discussing this anymore, you're going to get your cell phone and let your job know you're not coming back"

Angela felt bruises forming already from him grabbing her face and tried speaking but Shawn's arm on her neck was cutting off her breathing. Shawn applied more force to his arm then let her up. Angela coughed for a moment attempting to catch her breath while Shawn stared at her in disgust. "Do you think I enjoy turning into this monster? Do you think I enjoy this Angela?" Shawn's voice softened as he ran his hands through his hair, the same hand that was just on her face.

There were no words spoken between them for what felt hours but was really seconds. Shawn didn't expect an answer from her but he couldn't stare at her without feeling rage within, he hated the way he treated her, he loves her but he couldn't stand to think of her possibly leaving him again. He wanted to convey his reasoning his thought process, his issues, how the past year without her affected his life negatively. He heard Angela sigh as she got up to walk away from him heading towards the bedroom door his thinking of her leaving didn't help his psyche feel better and served to enrage him more. Shawn stalked behind her, his thoughts becoming more irrational than the next.

"Angela! I told you about walking away from me!" Before Angela could react Shawn was grabbing her by her hair and throwing her on the bed. "Don't walk away from me!" Shawn yelled as he smacked her across the face violently.

Angela screamed out for Shawn to stop his attack but he was relentless landing multiple blows on her face while she begged for him to stop his assault. Shawn finally stopped and looked down at her face that was bloody and bruised and felt himself die. He tried to touch her hair but Angela whimpered away from him crying in anguish, this broke him and he walked out the room and the front opened and closed signifying his leave.

Angela snapped out of the memory and was brought back to the present. Shawn still hadn't come back after he left which was new for both of them, normally he would spend the night attempting to right his wrongs but last night was the worst. Angela felt more tears fall down her face as she looked down at her wrist. She had a small scar across her wrist where she test the strength of the razor, she couldn't believe this was her way out but after finding out why she was three weeks late and the abuse she couldn't stand it anymore. Angela looked at the bathroom counters again and taunting her were the numerous pregnancy tests that confirmed she was carrying Shawn's child, she felt the pain from the bruises and the inner turmoil of her heart because she still loved him and now was pregnant with his child.

Angela sighed as tears rolled down her face and she took the razor to her wrist again, this time cutting deeper feeling the pain leaving her slowly however she didn't hear the front door opening and closing...

End

Author's Note:  
I know I copped out at the ending leaving you lovely folks hanging but this is supposed to be a one-shot and I thought it would be more fun for people to end it how they wanted it to. Although, if people ended it how they wanted to Shawn probably wouldn't be an abuser *shrugs* but I may/may not continue or leave it as is.


End file.
